Love is a Twisted Thing
by ellenah3
Summary: Kyoya and Mori love Haruhi. Hikaru loves Kyouya. Kaoru loves Hikaru. With this twisted love triangle, how will our beloved Host Club members end up?
1. Chapter 1: Kyoya

_**Hello and Konnichiwa! This is Love is a Twisted thing! I have a few things to say before you read! I am not positive if this will stay at a 'T' rating. I am still contemplating whether to add in any 'love scenes' -insert eyebrow wave- or not. Message me if you have any insight! Oh and if you didn't realize from the description: this story will have some incest and BL (or Yaoi (Not sure yet)). Please do enjoy! (And review? ^_^)**_

DATE AND TIME: August 3rd 7:30

POV: Kyoya

I hear Haruhi's laugh from across the room and peek up from my black folder. My eyes watch closely as she smiles, taking every note of the crinkle in her eyes, and the way she seemed to light up the entire music room.

Her eyes meet mine and her smile fades. We hold our glance for a beat, before I look down quickly and bring up the folder to hide the red blush that spread across my cheeks.

It had been like this for days now; this tense atmosphere between us; and I was confused.

Very, very confused.

Everytime she spoke with the others; especially with Tamaki; I felt this rage inside me, similar to the one I felt with my brothers, but different somehow. Everytime she touched me, there was this almost painful feeling in my chest. Even just the accidental touch of a hand caused an unwelcome blush.

What was this?

"Kyoya!" I hear my name shouted from across the room. Sighing, I look over at Hikaru. He was beaming at me, beckoning me over to him. Walking over to him and his twin brother, I sigh again.

"What is it?" I ask, monotone.

"Oh, nothing. You just need to lighten up more, you know?" Hikaru smiles again.

"Yeah, you totally darken the mood here." Kaoru adds. I sigh again. This was the last thing I needed.

"Well, I have things to do anyway." I lie. "So, please, excuse me."

Walking out the doors, I think I hear Haruhi's voice call out. I don't stop, not wanting to turn back to find that she hadn't.

I quickly leave the main school building, choosing to sit outside on one of the benches instead. I watch the fountain flow into the small, artificial pond.

Before I know it, I am drowning in fantasies of Haruhi.

"Kyoya!"

I shake myself back into reality, bringing my folder back up to my face to pretend I had been working.

"Kyoya, I already saw you doing nothing for 2 minutes." Haruhi says, sitting next to me.

"Oh." She grazes my arm, and I feel my heart jump.

"Yeah. So, what are you doing out here?" she asks.

"Work." I lie, bringing the folder up to my face again.

"I thought we were past that." she sighs. "Get that folder out of your face." She grabs my hand and the folder falls to the ground. I feel my face heat up. We gaze at each other silently. She doesn't let go of my hand.

"Kyoya.." Her voice shakes, and she clears it quickly. "Do you think, it's possible for you to like me?" Her eyes are earnest, clear and wide, as she stares into mine.

I take my other hand and gently stroke her cheek once.

_Stop it. What are you doing? She doesn't love you. _

I take her by the chin and pull her face up towards mine.

_You're just going to get hurt._

And then, we are kissing. The feel of her mouth moving so passionately onto mine was so much better than I had imagined it would be.

She ran her fingers through my black hair, sending small shivers down my spine. I put my hand on the small of her back and pressed her closer to me.

I blocked out all sense of logic; any of my normal type of calculational thinking; and just tried to _feel_ for once. With my hands, I explored her back and shoulders, taking in as much of this feeling as I could.

Feeling Haruhi pull away, I panic, in fear of waking up. I didn't want to let her go and be sent back to reality. Back to calculations and solitude. I didn't want this wonderful dream to end.

It surely had to be a dream, yes?

I pushed her back to me, taking a hold of her soft short hair and kissing her roughly.

She protests against my lips. Not wanting to separate myself from her, I move down to her neck, kissing it gently.

"Kyoya..." she breathes. I bring my face back to hers and kiss her passionately once more. She pulls herself back, and I reluctantly follow through, leaning my forehead onto hers, and giving her a confused gaze.

"We can't do this." Haruhi says, sighing.

My heart drops. I try to hide the absolute heartbreak from showing on my face, but I can feel my eyes watering.

"No.." I clear my throat and straighten myself out. "No, of course not. Do forgive my manners Ms. Fujioka. Pardon me..." I stand quickly, picking up my notebook and taking a step towards the school.

I couldn't contain this clear expression much longer and I definitely didn't want to cause Haruhi any difficulties because of my foolish emotions.

My so very foolish emotions.

"Not here." Haruhi calls out to me. I pause. A spark of hope is ignited. "We can't do this _here_."

My heart bursts into flames.

I turn to look at her from over my shoulder. Her eyes are wide, skin flushed slightly, and her hair still rustled from when I was kissing her.

"Understood, Ms. Fujioka." I say, smiling gently. I wave a hand farewell as I walk back into the school.


	2. Chapter 2: Hikaru

DATE AND TIME: August 3rd 1:30pm

POV Hikaru

"Hikaru! Hey! Hikaru!"

My eyes snap open and I blink Kaoru's face into focus. He is kneeling on top of me, leaning very close to my own face.

"We're going to be late Hikaru!" he says loudly. He pauses.

"Unless, of course," he smirks, his voice husky. "You want to be even later..." I push him off of me and he falls to the floor with a thump. "Hey!" he groans.

"Knock it off, Kaoru. I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, what's wrong with you?" Sighing, I sit up and run a hand through my auburn hair. The cool air bites at my bare chest.

"You interrupted a really good dream." I grumble.

"What was it about?" he asks, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. I hesitate. I know I am able to tell Kaoru everything but this...it was different.

"Come on, spit it out already." he demands, rolling his eyes in frustration and sitting up. I sigh again, in defeat, and cover my face with my hands.

"Kyoya."

There is a moment of silence. I peek through my fingers and watch Kaoru. He looks downward, face void of any emotion.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Does he not accept the fact that I like a guy? That I like Kyoya?

Well more than like, really.

He looks up, eyes brimming with something that looks like sadness, or pain. But, before I can blink, he is smiling; happy Kaoru once again.

"Nothing at all! I sort of assumed you liked him anyway." he smiles, though it seems a bit tight.

"Are you su-"

"Come on! We're already late." He turns and runs out of the room. I dress quickly, pausing to look at my reflection and part my hair to the left. I am about to walk out the door when, in the corner of my eye, I happen to see Kaoru's school bag.

I stare at it in confusion. Was he really in such a rush that he would forget his own bag? I sigh, for what seemed like the millionth time today, and pick it up.

I walk down the grand staircase, eyes downcast.

"Have a good day at school, Hitachiin-san!" The workers bow as I walk past. I wave to them half heartedly, getting in the car next to Kaoru.

"You forgot your bag." I say, throwing the bag onto his lap.

"Oh, thanks." he mutters, monotone. I stare out of the window, watching trees whiz past as we head toward the academy.

Towards Kyoya.

Kaoru grabs my hand and squeezed it tightly with his. I squeeze his back.

When we reach the school, we climb out of the vehicle, hands still clasped, and walk to our next class.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" I look over my shoulder to find Haruhi waving to us. "Wait up!" Looking over at Kaoru, I stop.

"Good morning, Haruhi." he says, greeting her with a small smile.

I nod towards her. "Shouldn't you be in class already?" I ask.

"I could...say the same...to you." Haruhi pants. We wait for her to catch her breath. "Why are you guys late?"

"Hikaru overslept." Kaoru looks over at me and rolls his eyes. We walk into class together, giving the teacher dull excuses and sitting at our desks. I try to pay attention, but end up thinking of Kyoya. I could never get him alone, and I had been trying almost all week.

Thinking about getting him alone, I fill my head with wild fantasies. I hear my pulse pounding in my ears and feel my face burning with the inappropriate thoughts. I close my eyes.

"Hikaru.."

Kyoya appears in front of me. He pushes his glasses up, flipping his hair to the side. His face was red, eyes cast downward.

"I...I think...I think I love you." He looks up at me. His eyes are almost pleading for me to say something. I say nothing. Instead, I grab his hair and crush his lips to mine.

The sensation was better than anything on this planet.

They feel like..

They feel like...

Kaoru's.

I force my eyes open to find Kaoru's lips pressed against mine. I push back from my desk and the chair topples to the ground, me with it.

"What..what the hell are you doing!?' I shout at him, righting myself quickly.

"Well, it's time to leave and you were passed out, and I haven't kissed you since 4th grade, and you were just sitting there looking all cute, so I thought-"

"Kaoru, you are getting on my nerves!" I yell. "I already told you, I am not in the mood!"

In a fury, I throw my chair back on the ground, making him jump, and stomp out the door, slamming it behind me. Leaning against the hallway wall, I sigh. I know I was overreacting, and I didn't mean to yell like that, but Kaoru really made me feel like I was kissing Kyoya. How can you not get mad when you realize everything was in your head?

I sigh, and go back into the classroom.

"Look, Kaoru, I'm s-" I stare at his face in surprise. Tears were running down it, his eyes filled with so much hurt, I couldn't stand it.

"Kaoru.." I groan, walking up and wrapping my arms around him. He buries his head in my neck, clinging to me tightly. "I'm sorry." I say, holding him tighter to me. "I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3 : Mori

**_Hey guys! This is going to be a very short chapter. I do these just to give you the 'what's happening' with other people throughout the story. I will have a longer one of Mori later in the story. :D Enjoy!_**

* * *

DATE AND TIME: August 3, 2:40pm

POV: Mori

I keep running the scene in my head over, and over again, torturing myself.

I hadn't meant to spy on them.

I hadn't meant to_ see_ that.

I had seen Haruhi run after Kyoya, and while Honey had been distracted, I followed. I had been worried; I don't want anything bad to happen to her, and I had a horrible feeling.

But then...he kissed her. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He kissed her in a way I've wanted to for a long time.

I clench my fists, grinding my teeth. I should've acted on my feelings as soon as I realized them. I should've been the one kissing her like that. Maybe then, I'd be with her now.

Maybe then, she'd love _me_.

I put my head in my hands. I can't stop thinking about her, no matter what; I can't stop wanting to protect her, especially from Kyoya.

"Takashi?"

I look up to find Honey, gazing up at me with his bunny in hand.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" he asks, eyes filled with worry. I rid my face of any emotion, trying to look calm; composed.

"Nothing to worry about." I say.

"Are you sure?"

I nod. Standing from the chair I was sitting in, I lift Honey onto my shoulders and leave the empty classroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Kaoru

**DATE AND TIME: August 3rd 3:30pm**

**POV: Kaoru**

"Hikaru? Are you in here?" I open another classroom door.

He had left shortly after our argument, telling me he'd meet me after school, but it was a rare thing for him to leave my side for so long. I was worried. Sighing, I sit on the floor behind the teachers desk. I had been walking around for over an hour, maybe I needed a little break..

...

My eyes snap open to the classroom door opening and closing.

"What is this about, Hikaru?" I hear Kyoya say.

_Hikaru? _

_And Kyoya? _

"I needed to talk to you." Hikaru says, sounding very serious.

"What now?"

"I love you, Kyoya."

I put a hand over my mouth to silence the gasp. I had already known, of course, that he had. But it still came as a shock to me now, knowing that Hikaru has never loved me and never will.

Not the way I love him.

There's a beat of silence.

"Stop kidding around Hikaru. I don't have time for you and your brothers idiotic games."

"I'm not kidding around Kyoya!" he yells. Kyoya sighs.

"I don't have time for-"

His sentence is cut short. I peek around the desk corner to see what had happened.

Hikaru was kissing him.

He was forcing Kyoya's lips onto his and kissing him with such fire that it was impossible not to be stunned. Kyoya pushed against him obviously aggravated, protesting with sounds of struggle. Finally, Hikaru backs away.

Kyoya slaps him hard. The sound seems to echo through the room.

"What...what the hell!?" Kyoya yells, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He backs away, tripping over a desk and falling.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru yells out, grabbing a hold of his shirt. Holding him above the floor, Hikaru gazes at him with such love, such affection.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I stand, running towards the classroom door.

"Ka-kaoru! Wait!" I hear his footsteps as he chases after me down the hallway. Feeling tears streaming down my face, I feel pathetic. This was the second time Hikaru has made me cry today. Was I really so vulnerable to him?

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I turn a corner. My foot turns an odd angle, and I fall to the ground.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yells. I stay on the ground, not trying to stop the tears anymore. He sits on the ground next to me, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there."

I cling to him, not saying a word. The pain was building up every second that passed. More and more until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I push Hikaru away from me.

"Wha-"

"I love you!" I shout at him. "I love you so much and you don't even notice, do you?"

He stares at me, obviously confused.

"What are you saying, Kaoru? I love you too! Of course I would notice!" he says, his eyes wide with innocence. I put my hands over my eyes and laugh darkly. I was a fool to think he'd understand.

Without giving myself a moment to hesitate, I smash his lips to mine. He doesn't resist for a second and hope is risen inside of me. Then I feel him try to pull away.

I let him.

"Wait-"

"I love you, Hikaru." I gaze at him, trying to force all the meaning behind those words.

"Kaoru..." he says, voice shaking. "You know we can't. It's not right and I love Kyoya."

I stare at him, not surprised in the least, but the words still piercing me like a knife in the side. I turn away from him.

"I'm sorry." he whispers before standing and walking away from me.


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoya

_**Hello! Welcome back to 'Love is a Twisted Thing'! This chapter is really late and I am really sorry for that. :P I was originally supposed to come out with Haruhi's chapter, but I got really bad writer's block so I did this one instead. I am doing Kyoya's POV of that whole scene last chapter, and I am probably doing Hikaru's as well. Oh, and also, if you didn't notice, I added dates and times to my previous chapters to clear up some confusion (on a user's request). So, go back and look at those if you have the chance. :DD I hope you enjoy this chapter! :DD **_

* * *

**DATE AND TIME: August 3rd, 3:30 **

**POV: Kyoya **

I try to contain my excitement.

This afternoon, I was meeting up with Haruhi where we had last kissed.

_Where we last kissed._

Those words seemed almost dream like.

"Kyoya!" I hear Hikaru yell down the hall, walking very quickly. I sigh.

"What?"

"Oh! There you are!" He grins at me, a little too happy. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk."

"Alone."

I look down at my watch. I had about thirty minutes before I had to go meet Haruhi, but I didn't want to be late.

"I'm busy." I say, pushing up my glasses and looking down at my notebook. Hikaru grabs my jacket sleeve, dragging me down the hall.

"Hikaru, get off of me!" I yell.

"No! You can't just blow this off!" He mutters something else under his breath. Opening the door to a random empty classroom, he throws me inside, closing the door behind him. I yank my sleeve away from him and smooth down my ruffled uniform.

"What's this about, Hikaru?"

"I needed to talk to you."

I sigh. "What now?"

He hesitates, looking as if he had to try really hard to say something. Which was unlike Hikaru at all.

"I love you, Kyoya."

I freeze, running the words over and over in my head. _Not now. Not when Haruhi was waiting for me. _

"Stop kidding around Hikaru. I don't have time for you and your brothers idiotic games." I say, pushing up my glasses again.

"I'm not kidding around Kyoya!" he yells, his hands clenched so tightly I'm afraid he might break skin.

"I don't have time for-"

And then, he is kissing me. His hands, pulling me by my hair so my lips smashed against his.

No. He couldn't do this. He couldn't replace Haruhi's hands, Haruhi's lips with his. I won't allow it.

I struggle, pushing against him with all I had, which obviously wasn't much, due to the fact that I barely moved him at all.

After a few moments, he backs away, smirking as if extremely satisfied with himself.

My hand raises on its own, and with all the strength I had in me, I slap him as hard as I possibly could.

"What...what the hell!?" I shout, wiping my lips to get the taste of Hikaru off of them. I take a step back, tripping over a desk that I was sure wasn't there a second ago. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for my body to hit the floor.

"Kyoya!" I hear Hikaru shout. My shirt is yanked up, stopping my fall more than halfway through. I open my eyes, staring at his with a small thanks. His eyes stare back with something more.

Love? Fright?

There is movement to my left, and we both whip our heads that way.

Kaoru stands behind the large teacher desk, eyes filled to the brim with pain and unshed tears. He runs out of the room in a flash, Hikaru running right behind him. I stare at the door, feeling like I had seen something I wasn't supposed to.

_I love you, Kyoya_

I couldn't get the words out of my head. I wanted to forget about the whole situation more than I would ever admit. I wanted to focus on Haruhi and the fact that she _liked_ me.

I look down at my watch. A glowing '5:30PM' stares me in the face. I was late.

I was_ late_.

How could I be late?!

I sprint out the door; the situation with Hikaru flying out of my mind. I burst through the doors to the outside, breathing heavily. I glance over at the bench, and sigh.

I walk over to Haruhi's sleeping body and put my jacket over her. After calling my driver, I pick her up carefully in my arms. I watch the way her chest rises and falls, the way her face looked relaxed and blissful. I move some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, and smile gently.

She was beautiful.

I lean down and kiss her lips, marvelling at the soft texture. The car pulls up at the curb and I walk over. The driver opens the passenger door, bowing once. I gently place her inside, walking over to the other passenger door and settle in the seat, buckling both her and I's seatbelts.

I lean over and kiss her once more.

God, I really loved her.


	6. Chapter 6: Hikaru

_**Konichiwa! Long time no see! Again I've come out with a pretty late chapter. Eh, sorry. (School, writers block, procrastination) But! Little by little I've managed to finish this thing! Please enjoy! :D **_

* * *

**DATE AND TIME:** **August 3rd 3:30pm**

_**POV: Hikaru**_

I storm the halls, yelling Kyoya's name from the top of my lungs. Where the hell was he?

"What?"

I turn, finding Kyoya leaning against the hallway walls.

"Oh!" I exclaim, grinning ear to ear. "There you are! I need to talk to you."

"Talk."

I look down the hallways on my left and right. Student's still linger in the halls.

"Alone."

He looks down at his watch, seeming a bit stressed about something.

"I'm busy." he says, pushing up his glasses, and looking down at his notebook, somewhat annoyingly.

No.

I grab his arm, dragging him down the hall.

"Hikaru, get off of me!" he shouts in protest.

"No!" I yell back, squeezing my eyes shut. "You can't just blow this off!"

I had finally gotten the confidence to confess this. He wouldn't just deny me like I was some pest.

Like I was nothing to him.

Finding a random classroom, I toss him inside, a little more violently then I had planned. He jerks away from me, smoothing down his uniform.

"What's this about, Hikaru?" he says, calm, despite my actions in the hallway.

I state the obvious. "I needed to talk to you."

"What now?" he sighs, seeming to give up any fight he had left. I hesitate. Was I prepared to be rejected? To be pushed away?

Or even accepted?

I don't know.

"I love you, Kyoya!" I force out the words, squeezing my eyes shut as I say them. When I open them, I gaze at Kyoya. He stares at me, emotions of horror and confusion flashing through his eyes.

"Stop kidding around Hikaru." he says, calm again. He does that annoying thing with his glasses, pushing them up. "I don't have time for you and your brothers idiotic games."

"I'm not kidding around Kyoya!" I shout at him, clenching my fists as hard as I could so I didn't slap him out of anger. My fingernails dug into my palms.

He is pissing me off.

"I don't have time for-" Before he can finish, I lunge at him, my lips smashing into his, my hands digging into his thick hair. His lips were unlike anything I've ever imagined, though if he would kiss back, I'm sure it would be ten times better. I relish in the moment, knowing this was not going to happen again.

I feel him struggling to get away from me, with little success. He was intelligent, but it didn't seem like his strength overruled mine.

_Just...just a moment more.. _I think, thoughts pleading with an almost obsessive urgency.

I reluctantly pull away, taking a step back. I smirk. I had finally done it. After all this time I had finally-

_Smack! _

"What.." Kyoya, stutters. My cheek stings painfully. "What the hell!?" He wipes his lips and a sharp pain punctures me. Was I really that bad of an option?

He takes a step away from me, and stumbles on a desk, taking him by surprise. I act quickly.

"Kyoya!" I shout, darting my arm out and snatching him by the shirt before he hit the ground. He opens his tightly closed eyes, staring at me with an almost annoyed 'thank you'. I stare back, my heart racing.

I hear something move on my right. Kaoru stands behind a large desk, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He runs out of the room. I release Kyoya and chase after him.

"Ka-Kaoru! Wait!" I shout, forcing my legs to sprint faster. Kaoru turns a corner, his foot turning oddly, and he falls to the ground hard. "Kaoru!" I yell. I kneel on the ground next to him.

Tears stream down his face as I pull him into my arms.

"I'm sorry." I say, honestly. "I didn't know you were in there."

I had made him cry.

Again.

He holds me tightly against his him, and I cling to him as well.

A strange feeling builds up in my chest. It is something almost painful, foreign.

What was this feeling?

It felt almost like-

Kaoru pushes me away.

"Wha-"

"I love you!" he shouts. "I love you so much and you don't even notice, do you?"

I stare at him, my mind coming to a dead-end. He knew I loved him. Did he feel ignored, or something?

"What are you saying, Kaoru? I love you too! Of course I would notice!" I say.

He puts a hand over his eyes and laughs. This laugh is different. It is morbid, almost like I had made a dark, twisted joke.

What was happening to my brother?

All of a sudden, his lips came crashing into mine.

I am in shock. I don't understand. What is he doing?

Is this what he really means by loving me?

_Why is my heart beating so fast? _

I try to pull away, and he lets me go with little hesitation.

"Wait-" I start.

"I love you, Hikaru." he says softly, gazing at me with love so strongly it made my heart ache. His eyes sparkled with a sort of amazement.

"Kaoru..." My voice was shaking slightly from the bewilderment. "You know we can't. It's not right and I love Kyoya."

_'But do you really?' _My heart whispers.

I ignore it.

He stares at me with so much pain, so much hurt. It breaks my heart even more because I knew exactly what he was feeling.

He turns away from me. I stare at him for a moment longer, not wanting to leave my brother on the floor, broken like this.

But, I can't face him. Not now.

I turn to get up, looking over my shoulder once more to gaze at his broken figure.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He shrinks even smaller with my words and I regret saying anything.

I turn my head back towards the empty hallways and walk away.


End file.
